Malul de Est-Trei Rauri
The Tri-City area at the confluence of the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers is composed of the three cities of Trei Rauri ("Three Rivers," between the two major rivers) in Kutohaderia, Est Bancar ("East Bank," Southeast of the Kutohaderia River) and Matahi ("Riverbank", North of the Tilarnia River). The region is referred to by a variety of names, but Trei Rauri (the largest, oldest, and central of the three cities) is most commonly referred to. Est Bancar was essentially an ignored suburb, until it became the capital of Tilarnia Province in the late 2790s. Despite half its metro population living in other provinces, Trei Rauri is the largest city in Kutohaderia. Early Habitation The earliest signs of permenant residence in the era date back to 2500 BCE. The core of the city, called Patarest, was buried by flooding circa 1600 BCE, and now lays below the bed of the Kutohaderia, which appears to have changed its course to meet the Tilarnia three kilometers north of its original confluence. A flourishing Kingdom formed here, circa 2100 BCE, now called the Kingdom of Tilarnia (or sometimes Kingdom of Patarest); artifacts of the Kingdom have been found as far away as Western Dolgaria. The Kingdom formed, dissolved, and reformed multiple times, as the Patarestii had a technological advantage over the other Kizenians, but a very unstable government form which insisted on succession by right of combat. After the devastating floods of 1600 BCE, the new city Noavarest was constructed atop the outskirts of the old. The forces of erosion have sent large parts of this city gradually below the river confluence as well. Noavarest never quite attained the same level of hegemony as Patarest had, although it maintained good trade links with other Kizenian tribes and microstates in the area. Sometime around 1000 BCE, Noavarest had a primitive canal dug between the Tilarnia and Kutohaderia Rivers, about 3 kilometers north of the confluence. This "third river," named the Noavarest River, effectively turned Trei Rauri into a triangular-shaped river island, and made the central city more defensible from hostile tribes. Kuzaki Rule Kuzaki rule came swiftly to the era, circa 800 CE, by the simple expedient of a Kuzaki warlord challenging the Kizenian King to single combat. Once attained, the Kuzaki rule over the domain of Noavarest was essentially complete. The Kuzaki named the province Kutohaderia, "land of/beyond the rivers," after which Kutohaderia Province now takes its name. Kutohaderias borders fluctuated over the years, but generally covered much of modern Kutohaderia and the southern portions of Kuzaki and Tilarnia, and even into northern Tiania. Endralonian Rule Before the Endralonians arrived, Kutohaderia was one of the few Kuzaki states which had a properly trained army. The wilderness features of Kutohaderia likewise made conquering the area a bit more difficult; the Endralonians resorted to arming Kizenians for manpower. Ultimately, the power of Kutohaderia was broken by a river blockade - without any ability to get food from outside, the Island of Noavarest starved. The New Endralonians ultimately divided Kuzaki Oblast (which had previously already shed what is now Tilarnia Province) at the Tilarnia River, and established Trei Rauri as the capital of the new Oblast, before it was moved to the more central location of Mândrie. Trei Rauri remained the most important city of the new Province, however, due to its favorable trade location. In the 2790s, the suburb of Est Bancar, in Tilarnia, became the capital city of Tilarnia Province. Category:Cities of New Endralon